1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft communication and more specifically to automated data communication employing existing aircraft radio channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical communication between aircraft and air traffic controllers is performed using a two-way radio system. Each pilot verbally identifies their aircraft by an alphanumeric call sign to the air traffic controllers. Much of the time is transmitting the call sign of the aircraft. In congested terminal areas, the present simplex VHF-amplitude modulated (AM) voice radio systems may become overloaded. There is not enough time for all verbal communication of the transmissions required with the increase in radio communication traffic, the problem worsens.
An additional problem occurs when several pilots attempt to transmit at once producing unrecognizable garble to the air traffic controllers.
Currently, there is a need for rapid information transmission, such as aircraft identification, thereby allowing additional time for communication between pilots and air traffic controllers.